1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock absorber and a valve member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A suspension apparatus in a vehicle such as an automobile includes a shock absorber with a damping force generator in order to appropriately reduce vibration transmitted from a road surface to a vehicle body during traveling, thus improving ride comfort and steering stability. In a known shock absorber as descried above, a displaceable and deformable valve member is arranged on a liquid channel in a cylinder containing a liquid, to release or cut off a flow of the liquid.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-69443 proposes a shock absorber including a damping force adjusting mechanism to increase a damping force in a low-frequency range, while reducing the damping force in a high-frequency range. In the damping force adjusting structure in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-69443, a displaceable and deformable valve member is provided in a channel for a flow of a liquid so as to form a pressure chamber, thus adjusting the damping force.    [Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-069443